Stalker meets Killer
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: She thought that she knew her beloved. But she discovered that she was far from the truth. Killing Stalking genderbend fic. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! It's been a while since I thought about this idea of doing a genderbend of the Killing Stalking characters. I made some researches about Korean names and found two female one that could fit the characters. I don't know if anyone else had thought about those name for Sangwoo and Bum's genderbends, but I like those names and I just want to specify that I found them myself, in case someone thinks I copied someone else. Anyway, since they are now both girls, there are some elements from the original story that couldn't be the same due to cultural differences between genders (for example, military service is only for men in Korea), and it's fine that way. I don't want to do an exact copy paste of the original story, so I'll use the gender differences to make things a little bit different, and possibly diverge from canon. I hope you'll like it**.

* * *

There is a girl I love.

She's friendly and empathetic, and she's attracting everyone with her warm and gentle aura, full of confidence. I couldn't help being attracted to her, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. In classes I often gaze at her, her and her beautiful long brown hair...oh, yeah, she dyed them blond now. It suits her too. Some of her natural brown hair is still visible, but it looks pretty on her. Everything about her is pretty. Even the most hideous haircut would look divine on her.

When a man and a woman are friends, if they fall in love, they just have to confess to each other and see if it's work. It's simple, right? Well, not with me.à

Because my name is Yoon Bom and I'm a woman. And not even her friend to begin with, and I'm older than her…

But when it comes to love, everything is fine, right?

When you love someone, it's normal to desire to know everything about them. So I regularly go see her Facebook profile, her other social media, follow her, glance at her, and once I even stole her pen. All of those things are normal when you're in love, right? That's what I keep telling people, but they call me a stalker...All I do is for love, so there's nothing wrong with that…

The first time I realized my feelings for Oh Sunwoo was the day she saved me.

It happened when I left school after a detention. It was late and dark, I took the same backstreet I always use to go back home. But since it was the night, the situation wasn't the same.

They were three girls. I think they were from my school, but I didn't know them personally. All I knew was that they had the reputation of being bullies. I am weak and skinny, and small, despite being four years late in school. I was an easy target for them.

"Hey isn't Yoon Bom? Is it me or you look more attractive in the dark?" One of them said.

"You're right. Aren't you happy? I know some guys who would be okay to fuck you here, how about I call them?"

"She looks like a total lesbo, I guess she would prefer with us...ew. Let's just beat her up and call the boys to have some fun with her, okay girls?"

I tried to run away, but they were faster than me. They pinned me on the ground, hit me, and they were about to tear off my clothes when my savior arrived.

The bullies flee when they saw Sunwoo. I understand them. Not that Sunwoo is scary or dangerous, but she's tall for a girl. She's also really strong, she's doing a lot of sports. She was known at school for that, she helped many Sport Clubs. It gives her a somewhat tomboy looks, even if she's also quite girly. She's a good mix of both.

But that night, there was something violent in Sunwoo's eyes. A glimpse of savagery. It was almost like she would have beat those girls if they didn't run away. I felt so thankful. It was like she cared about me, she was angry for me, she protected me.

And since that day, I'm in love with Sunwoo. I may have finished school, but I'm still in love with her. I want to see her. I want to know her more. So I followed her and discovered where she lived.

This is how I ended up in front of her door, trying to find a way to go inside. I just need the right combination. I'd been working on that since months, I know I can succeed. I have to. This way, I'll finally be able to fully understand and know my beloved Sunwoo.

It would have been perfect if that cop didn't show up. She was in her car, a short black haired woman, staring at me like I was some kind of robber. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just doing what my heart is telling me.

"I'm Sunwoo's cousin," I said.

I don't think she believed me, since she continued to stare at me. I keep trying some combinations, and I began to panic when I saw the policewoman getting outside her car. Thankfully, I finally found the right combination just in time.

"Ah, I have to go. Um...good bye."

I went inside the house and closed the door. It seems that the cop left. Good. I'll be able to fully enjoy my visit in my beloved Sunwoo's house.

I took a deep breath to try smelling the house.

"I can't smell anything!"

The house was really clean. Sunwoo is such a tidy person. How wonderful.

I found a room that appeared to be a bedroom. Could it be...Sunwoo's bedroom!? So this bed...it's hers. She slept in it every night…

I couldn't help but lie in the bed. I felt like I could smell her, like I was in her arms, hugging her. It felt so great, so great that I began to feel wet down there. I noticed that my hand was now dangerously close from my crotch.

"No, not here...I can't do this here…"

But before I could go too far, I suddenly hear a noise. It sounds like...a cry? Was someone crying? Where? It seems to be coming from the closet.

I rose up and opened the closet's door. I was surprised to discover a trap in it. I opened it and discovered what appeared to be a basement. Curious, I went downstairs.

I couldn't have predicted what I discover. There was a man, naked. He was tied up and blindfolded, and hurt. What is he doing in Sunwoo's basement?

Instinctively, I immediately went to his help. I tried to untie him, but he kept moving and whining. All I managed to do was to remove the blindfold. He stared at me with frightened eyes.

"Please, let me go...No...don't come any closer!" he screamed.

"I'm just trying to help you, please calm down," I replied nervously.

But he kept screaming at me, asking me to go away, to leave him alone...but then I realized that, he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to someone behind me.

As I turned back, I felt something hit my back. It hurt, but I reminded conscious And then I saw something that simply doesn't make any sense.

"I don't know who you are, but I haven't seen any of my relatives since a long time."

Sunwoo was glaring at me with murderous intention, holding a baseball bat. No, it couldn't be her. My beloved Sunwoo couldn't be this person, so cold and uncaring. It must be a mistake, a misunderstanding!

But it wasn't. Sunwoo continued to glare at me, and raised her baseball bat. She was going to squished me like I was a mere insect. She was looking at me like I was one. I was going to die. I don't want to die. I want to live. And I still love Sunwoo.

"Sunwoo, I love you! I love you since the day you saved me from those bullies! We used to be in the same class at school! I fell in love with you back then and I'm still is! I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry! But...I love you so much…"

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling on my cheeks. I must be hideous right now, but I didn't care. I just wanted to tell Sunwoo how I feel.

Surprisingly, Sunwoo lowered her baseball bat. She looked at me with curiosity. Then a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"This place is too small for both of you. How about we go upstairs?" Sunwoo proposed.

I immediately felt relieved. The Sunwoo I know and love was back.

Sunwoo began to go up in the stairs, going up. I followed her, but she suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Sunwoo...do you forgive me?"

"Yes, but…"

Before I could think more, I suddenly fell. Sunwoo had pushed me.

"Not with your legs intact," Sunwoo ended.

And I felt a terrible pain as I hit the floor.

* * *

 **Things are pretty much the same as in the original story for now. It will be for the beginning, but it'll eventually diverge. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a review and support this fic if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Been a while since I update this fic. Well here I am with a second chapter, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

My body hurt so much. I felt like I had a terrible headache. My back and ribcage hurt too, but the worst was my right leg. I couldn't even describe the pain so much it was atrocious. I never felt something as painful before. I looked down to see my leg and discovered with horror that my ankle was blueish.

" _It must be… broken,_ " I thought.

How did I break my ankle? I also realized that I was half-naked and began to panic. Where were my clothes? All I have left was my panties. I knew my chest was flat as a board but still, I didn't want it to be exposed like that. I tried to remember, and as I raise my head my eyes suddenly met a man's. His eyes were wide opened and seemed dead inside, and his face was livid. He looked… dead.

Realizing that, I let out a scream of terror, trying to get away from the corpse. But something stopped me. There was a chain around my neck that refrained me from leaving.

"Screaming like that at a guy's face? Huh, he would probably have been happy to see if can make a girl scream like that. Well, if he was still alive."

I recognized this voice. It belonged to my beloved Sunwoo! But why does she sound so cold? It wasn't how she usually sounds, usually she talked so warmly, kindly. I heard footsteps approaching me. I raised my head and saw Sunwoo. Well, I saw someone that looked like Sunwoo, but it couldn't be her. The real Sunwoo would never look at me that way. Not in such a condescending way, I could see frustration and despise in her eyes. She seemed angry at me. No, it had to be Sunwoo, so why was she acting so differently? More importantly, was she here to rescue me? She had to. Then why was she holding a baseball bat?

"S-Sunwoo, please…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What are you doing, making fun of me, you little bitch? Pretending to love me just to trick me, what a cunt you are. You even cross-dress as a guy to deceive me better. I only noticed you were a girl when I removed your clothes. Even tho you have small boobs, ah."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Sunwoo was talking in such a vulgar and rude way, as well as mean. I felt like crying. She seemed so mad at me. She thought that I lied when I told her I loved her, but I didn't. I had to make her understand that I was totally honest.

"W-Wait! Sunwoo, I didn't lie! I'm not trying to deceive you, I swear! I truly love you from the bottom of my heart! I can't stop thinking about you, you're always on my mind. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I love you so much that words are not enough to describe it! Please believe me!"

Sunwoo looked at me with a surprised and even confused expression, before she cracked a smile and burst in laugh.

"Hahaha, this is just so funny!" Sunwoo exclaimed. "You're a woman yet you love me? What are you, a dyke? Ah, I had a lot of guys falling for me, but never a lesbo. How… interesting."

I didn't like the way Sunwoo was talking, but I didn't dare to talk back. She crouched and looked at me with interest in her eyes.

"Is that why you dress like a boy? And even have short hair? Or even body hair? Is that a normal thing for lesbians?"

I didn't know what to answer to that. I was just more comfortable that way. I suddenly remembered the corpse near me and my attention went back to it. I never saw a dead body before so this sight freaked me out. Why was he dead? Could it be… Sunwoo?

"Oh, him… just a guy who was crushing on me. Pretty handsome, but so full of himself. What a jerk, thinking he can boss me around. I taught him a lesson that, well, cost his life. Oh well."

So Sunwoo really killed him. I couldn't believe it. How could my sweet and beloved Sunwoo ever kill someone? Unthinkable. And yet, she admitted it. The girl I loved was a murderer. But even if I knew that, I still loved her. I would always love her no matter what.

"What are those marks on your wrist?" Sunwoo suddenly said as she grabbed my arm. "Did you cut yourself? Is it because of your homo tendencies? Or perhaps because your father beats you? Or is it your mother? Moms can be pretty vicious sometimes…"

I couldn't tell her the truth. I got those marks by being handcuffed so many time. If I told her I had been arrested multiple time, she might despise me. I tried to move but it hurt my broken ankle. I let out a cry of pain, which caught Sunwoo's attention.

"Huh? Oh, your leg… you should have told me your other one was fine. I can't know if you don't tell me…"

Sunwoo rose up and put a foot on my valid leg, immobilizing it. A sadistic grin appeared on her face, an expression I couldn't believe she could have. She raised her baseball bat and I realized with panic what she was about to do.

"S-Sunwoo, please. don't…!"

Without the slightest hesitation, Sunwoo hit my ankle with the bat, and I let out a cry of pain when I felt my bone broke.

* * *

"It… it hurt…"

The pain was atrocious. Both of my ankles had been broken. It was unbearable. I was curled up on the floor, trying to move as least as possible, and all I could do was whining about my pain.

"Hurt…"

"Would you please shut up? You're annoying me."

Sunwoo was with me, doing sit-ups on the floor. She stopped to look at me with an expression that was far from being happy.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I gave you pain killers. You're just such a pussy…"

"It hurt…"

Sunwoo sighed as she rose up, pick something on the floor and approached me.

"If you want to be in pain so much, I'll help you."

I weakly raised my head and discovered what Sunwoo was holding: a broken piece of glass. She straddled me, a wicked smile on her face, and approached the glass from my collarbone.

"I haven't killed a woman since my mother, that might be interesting," she declared as she put a hand on my chest. "Ah, you're just bone and skin…"

Sunwoo pressed the piece on my skin and suddenly cut me. I let out a scream of pain and fear, terrified that I might be killed, and I felt something warm and wet between my legs. I smelt an unpleasant smell that Sunwoo must have smelt too, judging by her disgusted expression.

"What the… did you just…"

Sunwoo lowered her head and so did I. I discovered a yellowish liquid on the floor near my crotch that I peed myself so much I was terrified. I felt so ashamed of myself. Peeing in front of my beloved Sunwoo, how disgraceful. Sunwoo sighed and wrapped my arm around her neck to lift me, and she dragged me out of the basement.

She brought me to the bathroom where she made me sit in the bath. Sunwoo removed my dirty panties, which made me incredibly embarrassed. I wanted to hide my private part but I was too afraid to move. Sunwoo turned on the water and grabbed the handshower, before pointing it right at my crotch. I let out a cry when the warm water directly touched my sex.

"Yeah I know, the water pressure is strong," Sunwoo said softly.

She finished to wash me and closed the water, before leaving the bathroom for a moment. She came back with what appeared to be clothes. Sunwoo helped me to get out of the bath and to get dressed up. When I was fully clothed, I lowered my head to have a look. I was wearing a hoodie and jeans, a little bit too big for me. Sunwoo let out a giggle.

"Perfect. You look like the average fuckboy."

Why was Sunwoo so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? It must be my fault if she was treating me this way. Sunwoo was good, there is no way she would be mean, except if I deserved it. But then, why did she kill that guy? She must have a good reason, it was the only explanation.

Sunwoo brought me out of the bathroom and left me on the floor for a moment. I looked around. I stopped the front door but didn't dare to move to reach it. My ankles were too painful anyway and I was scared of Sunwoo.

"Idiots," Sunwoo suddenly told me. "Why didn't you try to escape? You could just crawl on the floor and open the door, and then call for help. Well, not that I would let you do that. Here, let me just…"

Sunwoo approached the front door and traced a line on the floor, much to my concern.

"Here. You're not allowed to go further that line, understood? If you do, I'll slice your throat open."

I instinctively touched my throat. Sunwoo was threatening to kill me. This wasn't just being mean, it was… evil. Sunwoo was being evil right now. She wasn't the person I thought she was. Then why…

"Why… why that day… have you saved me from those bullies?" I dared to ask.

Sunwoo looked surprised by the sudden question.

"Huh? Did I really do that… Oh! Yeah, I remember now. You were that 'guy' getting bullied by those bitches. I just hated them, and weak boy getting abuse by women piss me off. Well, I know you're a girl now, but that's beside the point. I just reminded me of my father…"

"Your… father?"

Sunwoo suddenly had a dreamy expression.

"Yes, my father…"

Sunwoo looked lost in her thought for a moment, much to my confusion.

"I love you…" she suddenly said softly.

My heart missed a beat when I heard that, and started beating like crazy. Was it finally my chance? I had to take it.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed.

Sunwoo looked at me, confused at first, before gazing at me with disdain.

"I was talking about my father. Are you my father perhaps?"

I felt so embarrassed and dumb. I didn't even know what to reply to this. Sunwoo then grinned at me.

"Very well then, you'll act like my father. You'll clean this house for me from now on."

"I… your father did the housework?"

"Of course he did! With a wife like my mother, it's not like he had the choice. Anyway, men should also do housework."

"But… I'm a woman…"

"Women too. Gender equality after all. Here, let me help you."

Sunwoo suddenly grabbed me and sat me on a computer chair. She then pushed the chair until I reached the kitchen, where she installed me in front of the washbowl, who was filled with dirty dishes.

"Then how about you start with the dishes, 'daddy'?" Sunwoo said with mockery in her voice.

I didn't dare to protest and started my chore obediently while Sunwoo observed me at first, before leaving me alone. I continued to do the dishes, wondering what will happen to me next, fearing to end up like the guy in the basement but still hopelessly in love with Sunwoo.


End file.
